Reap The Daydream
by 4fireking
Summary: Grief and disappear. Only one boy has finished an experiment. Factionless and wondering what to do. Then one day he finds Factionless people on the beach. Still wondering where he should go, he is called by another dream in his head. What is real and what is not real? An adventure of suspense. (Co-author MCMXCV)


**This story was written by 4fireking and MCMXCV together. This story was edited by an author named igotreallycreative. I don't know if I can continue the next chapter but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

XXX

A boy was on the run in a dream world. Balls of light floated off the ground and birds flew around in circles. There was a big threat that loomed in the sky, it was what the boy was trying to get away from.

Overhead the birds somehow transformed into raging black crows as their beaks emitted a deafening screech which peirced the boys' eardrum.

Fear quickly set in as he began to dash towards an old broken down wooden house, which looked familiar to his big brown eyes.

This was a test. A test he only had ten minutes to solve. This dream would do anything in it's power to distract him and trick him, but it wouldn't hurt him. He had to find a box. A tiny red box that required a key to open. He found two of those boxes in this dream world, but his key didn't fit in any of them.

After he calmed down the high pitched swaking of the crows had been replaced with the sound of a blue jay singing. The black clouds were replaces with sunshine and clear blue skies.

A transition is needed here, something like he heard a sound different from the birds, like some alternate force was calling him. He followed that sound to the box in the middle of all the boxes. In hand, the key reappeared, like every other time it would in his previous tests. He pushed the key into the key hole and turn the key...the box opened.

A bright light engulfed the whole room as he shielded his face. In an instant he was transported to a white room, padded walls and nothing but a white table and a loaded gun resting on top of it.

He was back in the real world. No illusions and no tricks here. When he opened his eyes he saw his reflection on the two way mirror. He was a normal looking fifteen year old boy. He had fuzzy orange hair, a white shirt on, ripped jeans, a beaded necklace around his neck, a few freckles, and one small zit on his chin. He was being watched by scientists, people who were studying him like they would a lab rat.

"He's beaten the stimulations in record time, 6 times in a row" one of the scientists said quietly as her head tilted to the left dissecting the boys every step in the imprisonment he was held in.

" Can I go now?" The boy was yelling that question more than asking it. They have made him stay here longer than a normal test and they haven't told him why. They haven't even let him out of the room. " I want to see my family. My mom, dad, and my sister."

" What do we do?" A another scientist asked, munching on his cupcake.

"We'll put a tracking device on his so we can keep tabs on him just like we did to the last boy" the slim tall woman concurred as she never took her eyes off of the boy.

The door to the training room slid open. The boy saw a women with long black hair and very big dabs that looked like owl eyes walk inside. She put a plastic band around his wrist.

" We thank you for the tests you've done. Here's a band to show your effort. We will give you your results next Thursday."

" Is that the device with the tracking chip on it?" the scientist with the cupcake asked.

" Yes," the slime woman said still looking at the boy.

" What if he takes it off?"

" Doesn't matter. We put a special kind of tape in that band that delivers a small tracking chip in his arm. He won't notice the tracking chip?"

" Putting a tracking device in a boy's arm? Doesn't that seem a bit extreme to you?"

"I know your new here, but this is my job. Your job is stopping people trying to hack into our computers which you should be doing right now."

"This is really bad... It's not even in the afternoon and so far there are 6 of whom posses that power..." The woman thought to herself.

The boy was finally released as he made his way through the streets of Abnegation, passing the all-knowingly pleasant people. He wished he was like them but he knew in his heart that he was different. He quickly reached home as he unlocked the front door.

"What took you so long?!" A young girl seemingly ten or eleven ran up to her older brother and inquired.

" Don't yell at me," the boy smiled and rubbed his sisters hair. " I was just taking tests to see what future job I should take. And I'm hungry."

" Mom made dinner, Alain. We already ate our dinner. You can put yours in the microwave."

Alain made his way into the kitchen as he gave his mom and dad a hug.

"So how did the test go?" Aaron asked his first-born.

"It was okay but I'm actually not aloud to talk about it they said" both parents gave Alain a questionable look as he quickly tried to come up with a reasoning, "until they finish with the finalization of the test results that is, it'll probably take a few days or so." Alain said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Rocky then ran up to him which Alain took with much appreciation as he decided to walk his dog to get out of the house and evade any further questioning.

Alain needed fresh air after being in that room for hours doing tests that felt like entering a bad dream. Alain never liked Abnegation. There were all these rules and all these tests. It was like they were testing babies intelligence by seeing how long it takes to know that they still had their nose.

Alain made his way to the top of this hill where he always would go when he needed space. He sat down as he closed his eyes and just felt the wind graze across his pale freckled skin.

"Why were they doing all those tests on me?" He thought as he heard a sound from behind him.

Alain followed the sound. It was too early for fireworks and it wasn't a grenade. He ran down the hill, almost crashing into a tree, but he quickly slid down the hill then got back up. He came upon a group of Factionless people throwing some strange kind of dust in the air and watching it explode.

"What in the world?" Alain thought to himself as one of the faction less stared deep into his eyes. Out of fear Alain decides it was time to go home as he whistled for his dog Rocky. Rocky and Alain both bolted back to their house as the afternoon sun was beginning to set.

*Page break needed here*

" Hey Alain," Alain's sister, Aerial said holding a board. " Want to play?"

Alain was sleeping on the couch and listening to his favorite music. He turned his music off and looked at his sister. " Since when do you want to play with me. I ask you all the time if you want to play with me and you only say no and games are stupid."

" Yes, but I know how much you enjoy board games big brother. Since today was such a difficult day for you I thought I would play with you to help you feel better."

Alain had a long day. He was afraid he couldn't play this game with her. But for his sister he would play with her. Alain got off the couch and walked with Aerial to the table.

The game they played made Alain feel blue. Sick that was. There was a lot of concentration and spinning in the game.

"Aerial I'm getting pretty tired, I'm going to head myself to bed" Alain stated as he helped his sister pack away the board game.

"Is there anything you want to talk about Al?" Aerial questioned her brother who seemed to be in a frozen state.

"N-no, No nothing's wrong at all"

Alain faked a smile to his sister as he made his way into his room.

Alain's room had more air and circulation in it than anywhere else in the house. There was a fan on a tripod that turned in a 180 degrees patter to blow fresh air. Alain had more sheets in his bed than a room for the army, since he got cold very easily at night and needed something to keep his body warm.

Something strange just happened to Alain. He feel asleep even though he didn't have a blanket over his body. He immediately had a dream.


End file.
